


Friender Bender

by bunnrat



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power bottom Pickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnrat/pseuds/bunnrat
Summary: Their first Friender Bender...and their first time.You know what they say, you create the content you want to see...





	Friender Bender

It was so weird - when Pickles had perched himself in Nathan's lap that first time, the big guy almost hadn't reacted. It had felt natural, like pulling on a favorite pair of pants after a long day of being forced to wear dress slacks. 

In fact, it had felt pretty great. Pickles had his legs draped across Nathan's, one leg almost twining around him. The drummer's arm was locked securely around Nathan's neck, and his other hand clutched a bottle of vodka, which he set down on the coffee table they were sitting in front of in their hotel in France.

And then his hetero dude brain kicked in and reminded him that he wasn't supposed to like this at all. It suggested to him that he should be pushing Pickles off his lap right now and calling him a name that normally Nathan wouldn't use. But he knew he couldn't do that. This was their vacation, their Friender Bender. He'd had no idea where Pickles had come up with the name for their little getaway, but it was sacred now, and he didn't dare ruin it. But he felt he had to say something.

“Uh...Pickles? You are...lying in my lap...do you know that?”

“Hmm?” The redhead raised his head to grin at Nathan, two shamrock green eyes sparkling like emeralds. God...Nathan's stomach clenched as it sometimes did when he looked at Pickles, wondering not for the first time whether the little jackoff knew just how pretty he was...then, and now.

“Oh um...saahrry,” Pickles drawled out, giggling a little as both his arms wound themselves around Nathan's neck. “Actually, y'know...I'm not sorry. Yer really comf'terble right now. And I can't get up...heh…’I've fallen n’ I can't git up!’...'member that old lady?”

Nathan chuckled in spite of himself. 

“Yeah...remember when Skwisgaar used to like, get up and go in his room really fast when that commercial would come on?”

Pickles made a face at the memory. “Ugh...I don't wanna think about Skwisgaar and his fuckin’ old lady fetish right now. This was about getting away from the other guys, remember?”

“Right, sorry,” said Nathan. His arms came down to rest across Pickles’ legs. “But also for getting really, really fucked up. Which we're doing.”

“Yeeah,” Pickles agreed. The fingers of his right hand were winding themselves into Nathan's hair. “So you havin’ fun?”

“Oh are you kidding? Fuck yeah I am.” This had actually been the best time he'd had in quite some time. No Murderface to ruin everything with his shitty attitude or Toki to get too drunk and start puking everywhere or Skwisgaar to start drama with Toki or Murderface or Charles’ constant naggy reminders. All that noise was gone and it was just him and Pickles.

Pickles, whose face was now very close to his own.

“Good,” he murmured, and leaned in, kissing Nathan softly. 

Nathan's eyes widened, and he stiffened at first, unsure of what to do. Pickles was kissing him...his drummer, his best friend...was this a joke? He knew there had probably been some, y'know, experimenting back in Pickles’ glam days, but he knew the guy liked women as much as he did.

But god, his lips felt so good, his beard was soft, that small body was pressed against him and Nathan wasn't disgusted by it. Most girls didn't kiss like this, like they actually wanted to...like they liked you for more than your money or fame, or in his case, your giant dick. The ones who did, he'd learned, would later end up stalking you.

Before he knew it, Nathan was kissing back.

Pickles shifted in his lap to a straddling position, arms still wrapped around Nathan's shoulders. The kiss grew deeper, but still slow and tentative. Pickles wasn't trying to rush things, which Nathan was thankful for. This was brand new territory for him. Instinctively, however, Nathan opened his mouth a little wider, letting the tip of his tongue caress Pickles’ own.

The redhead moaned softly when he felt Nathan's tongue. He broke the kiss to catch his breath. “Oh gahd...Nathan…” 

“Yeah...yeah I know…” Nathan was breathless and panting too. He didn't want all the clothes on, suddenly. The room was way too hot and all he wanted was to feel soft, freckled naked skin against him. “Uh...wanna move this over to the bed?”

Pickles made a small, grateful noise under his breath, a mixture of a sigh and a moan, and slid down off of Nathan's lap, only to grab his hand and pull him to his feet and to the already unmade bed.

They kissed clumsily as they helped each other pull off their clothing, each article thrown across the room. Nathan's hands roamed across Pickles’ body, just feeling him. He was right, the drummer's skin was unbelievably soft. He felt Pickles’ hands trailing down his chest and stomach, wrapping themselves around his cock, which was already hard, but now that those agile hands were on him he could probably cut through metal with the thing. He gasped, thrusting instinctively.

“Fuck! Pickles…” 

Pickles looked up at him again, the haze in his green eyes taking on an almost worshipful shine. “You okay, Nate?” 

“God...I'm more than okay...this is fucking amazing…” All he wanted to do right now was keep thrusting into those hands.

“Good...slow down, you don't wanna bust too soon, trust me.” Pickles let go, and he kissed Nathan slowly again, pushing him down to sit on the side of the bed. “I'm gonna take care a’ you tonight, babe, don't you worry.”

Nathan shivered at those words, and he watched Pickles drop slowly to his knees, without tearing his gaze from Nathan's, and then that mouth was wrapped around his cock.

“Ohh! Fuck...fucking God…” Nathan was already a panting, swearing mess, hair covering most of his face, one hand reaching down to ensnare itself in those dreads. That tongue encircling the head, working its way slowly down to the base, the hot, sweet sucking friction...it was too much, and if Pickles kept this up he would definitely be losing it soon.

“Uhhn...you're so good at this...how are you so good at this?” Nathan couldn't keep quiet, his voice a low, trembling rumble with an almost frantic edge. This was so amazing but it was scaring him how much he liked it...how much he loved a guy giving him head...and not just any guy…

Pickles pulled his mouth off of Nathan's dick, satisfied that he'd gotten him where he wanted him, and rummaged around the nightstand to look for the lube and condoms he'd brought, should they be needed in case some girls wanted to come party at their hotel room. The girls weren't needed, but the other stuff sure was. He tossed Nathan a condom and uncapped the lube.

“Yer gonna have to go easy on me, y'know,” he warned Nathan as he got on the bed, laying in front of him with his legs spread, his own smaller but nowhere near tiny cock bobbing excitedly. “Not all of us are as lucky as you.”

“Don't worry,” Nathan rumbled quietly, leaning over Pickles to kiss his earlobe, working his way down his neck. “I'd never hurt you.”

Pickles squirmed a little at the feeling of Nathan's lips and tongue on such sensitive areas, but he arched into it, sighing and biting his lip. “Gahd...an’ here I thought I'd hafta guide you through this…”

Nathan paused, looking back up into Pickles’ eyes, an eyebrow raised. “You thought I was just gonna ram it into you with no build up? Why does everyone think that about me?” He was actually a very caring, attentive lover, most of the time. He liked to take his time and make sure whoever he was with got as much pleasure as he did. But sometimes the groupies just wanted it hard and fast, and unfortunately they were the most vocal about their trysts with him.

Pickles sat up a little, reaching out to pull Nathan gently to him for a soft kiss. “Hey, relax,” he whispered. “Yer doin’ great, babe. Just don't think too much.”

Nathan nodded, his confidence restored. “Okay,” he replied shakily, returning to his task of making Pickles truly ready for him, mind, body and soul. Slowly, torturously, he kissed and licked at Pickles’ collarbone, working his way down his chest and stopping to lick and nibble teasingly at a nipple. Pickles gasped loudly, ensnaring his hands in long black hair again. 

“Ooh, Nate...keep doin’ that,” he pleaded. Nathan did, and his hand moved down to stroke Pickles’ cock lightly until he felt the bottle of lube being practically shoved into his other hand. He took the hint, moving down a little more to generously apply a thick dollop, making sure it was warm enough before beginning to work one big, slick finger into Pickles’ tight little hole.

“Aaahh!” Pickles was arching into him again, hissing in what Nathan hoped was more pleasure than pain. Nathan went in a little deeper, just to see and hear Pickles, his legs spread wide again, his head thrown back, dreads snaking across the pillows, his cock leaking - Nathan licked his lips at the sight of him.

“God, Pickles, you're so fucking sexy,” he groaned, adding a second finger to further stretch that hole. This was bringing back memories for Nathan, of hazy weekend afternoons as a teenager when he knew he was the only one home, but he'd go to his room and lock the door anyway and turn his TV on, pop in that VHS tape of Snakes n’ Barrels videos and kneel on the bed, stroking himself to the rhythm of the music, his eyes never leaving the screen as he watched Pickles shimmy, wiggle and gyrate across the stage, or rolling around naked in a bed of roses, glitter and leopard print silk…

Oh god, he was going to come soon if he didn't stop thinking about that.

Thankfully Pickles had had about all he could take himself, and sat back up to grab Nathan's head for another, this time much fiercer kiss.

“Fuck me,” he moaned when they finally broke apart. 

“Are you sure you're -” 

“Fuck me now, Nathan.” He let go of Nathan's head, moving to lay flat on his back and spread his legs wide to give the easiest access possible. Nathan rolled the condom on, squirting another generous coating of lube down his shaft, and slowly, as gently as he could, eased the tip of his cock inside.

They both felt a daunting pop as it pushed through, and Pickles cried out as Nathan growled softly, baring his teeth.

“God, Nathan...gimme more...I can take it…”

Nathan pushed forward, still struggling to go slow, but Pickles arched again, moving downward enough to impale himself fully onto Nathan's thick member and practically screamed.

“Holy shit…!” Nathan gasped, his hips moving now. He was losing control, and fast. Pickles wasn't making this very easy on him. He didn't want to hurt him but right now, there was no way he could hold still...he could only thrust, that warm, wet tight hole swallowing him, ruining him.

“God fucking damn, Pickles...you feel so good...you feel better than anyone, anything -” He was babbling now but he didn't care. It was the only thing keeping him from coming right now. “You're so tight, and...and hot...oh my God you're fucking hot…”

“Aaah! I'm tight?! Only 'cause you got a huge fucking cock...one that I wanna ride 'til I'm fuckin’ paralyzed…”

In one swift move, Pickles clamped down with those powerful leg muscles and flipped Nathan onto his back, straddling him with one hand pressed into the big guy's chest.

“Fuck!” Nathan yelped, taken totally by surprise at the redhead's sudden surge of strength. He couldn't help but grin ferally up at Pickles, hands gripping those slender hips. “Holy fuck, that was amazing…” 

Pickles just grinned back and quickened his pace, throwing his head back and moaning louder now as Nathan jackhammered up into him, his huge hands bruising delicate skin. His moans were turning into jagged, high-pitched whimpers and his small hands raked across Nathan's chest, leaving reddened claw marks.

“Fuck, Nathan don't stop...I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come fuckin’ hard for you…”

Hearing Pickles say those words, that he was going to come for him, drove Nathan over the edge, and he cried out, driving into Pickles as hard as he could as he came. Pickles came as soon as he saw Nathan's face as he fell past his edge, taking in the bared teeth, the clenched shut eyes, all that beautiful black hair...it was too much for him.

After a few moments where they allowed each other to regain their earthly bearings, Pickles extracted himself and draped his body gently across Nathan, kissing him again, slowly, languidly.

“Mmm,” he moaned, rubbing the singer's chest and stomach. “I always knew you'd be a fun ride, but I had no fuckin’ clue, really...that was...incredible.”

“Yeah...yeah it was.” Nathan couldn't really talk much right now. There were a million thoughts going through his mind. He'd just had sex with a guy...with Pickles. The only guy he'd ever make that exception for, and it had just happened. Now what would happen? Were they, like...dating? That thought was a little too weird for him. But was it all that weird? Maybe he could date a guy, if that guy was Pickles.

Maybe, he was starting to realize, that was all he'd ever wanted. A relationship with Pickles. He'd never been able to get that from a girl. A girl was great in the sack but she could never be his friend and his lover. No girl would genuinely like and accept him for everything he was. Pickles had done that from the start.

“Hey uh you know...we don't really have to do all that sightseeing shit tomorrow,” Nathan suggested. “We could always stay in and, you know...hang out…” His hand moved down to Pickles’ ass, squeezing one cheek to get his point across.

“Babe, you read my mind.” Pickles leaned down to kiss Nathan again.

He had no idea how things would be once they got back to the Haus, and he didn't care right now. All that mattered was this, right now. But Nathan knew one thing - this “Friender Bender” wasn't over until Charles forced them to come back.

Nathan was already planning their next one.


End file.
